


Happy New Year

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: Mortal Kombat (1995)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:10:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sorry its late but happy new year anyway. no copyright intended for anything in here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna pretend that all of this happened in 2015 not in 1995.

Everyone is hanging out at Johnny Cage's six bedroom house (technically seven but he turned the seventh into a game room slash movie theater)on New Years Eve. Well not everyone is here Raiden isn't here why I don't know. Johnny no longer flirts with me anymore he say he likes someone else. Liu and Kitana are leaning towards each other to kiss when Raiden suddenly appears saying " I don't think so" making me bust out laughing while Johnny actually spit out his drink and started choking. Liu and Kitana gave him a dirty look then left the room to go get the pizza they said. After Johnny recovered from his spit take he went to invite his friends while me and Raiden were talking as the music cut to Sean Paul Temperature as everyone started to walk in.

I watched as Raiden and Sonya talked while my friend Derek was complaining about girl trouble until he noticed that I wasn't paying attention to him. He looked over to where I was staring and said "dude u got it bad for that girl bro" I said yea and he walked away. It's not Sonya I was looking at I am actually looking at Raiden and his smile, that shit he pulled on Liu and Kitana was hilarious. His hair has reached almost to the middle of his back to bad he has it pulled back in a ponytail. He doesn't have his robes on (I guess because of the party) he has on this all white outfit white jeans and a nice white dress shirt. The karaoke machine is on rivaled only by the Just Dance games. On the Karaoke machine Derek was singing Wobble by VIC. Everyone stopped what they where doing to do this dance even Raiden who successfully did the dance which shocked me and Sonya both. After that song was over Kitana and Liu finally came back with the pizza to which the party goers complained about not having any alcohol. I said its because I don't want yall spending the night at my house to which they laughed and said whatever John. The only people who will being staying the night is Sonya, Stryker, Liu, and Kitana. Kurtis Stryker is Sonya's lame ass cop boyfriend but he makes her happy so he is okay.

The party goers after they cleaned up their mess and left around ten thirty. Me, Sonya, Kitana and Raiden where playing Just dance 4 dancing to On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez. We playing by keeping the top two on while the two gave up the remote to anyone sitting on the side. So far it been Raiden beating us all with me coming in second. He again beat us because we were laughing to hard so we decided to stop playing that to do a Lip Sync battle. We did boys versus girls but seeing as we where short a girl so we did rock paper scissors to which Raiden lost and is now on the girls team. My team did Hotline Bling by Drake. I did the first half even doing the stupid dance that he did. While we did that Raiden and the girls discussed the song they where doing but they were looking at us as well. Once our song went off Raiden said good job but your going to lose. Sonya cut the song on when Raiden turned around the song they picked was Express by Christina Aguilera from Burlesque. Raiden sung the lead while they all did the dance. The entire time they did it me Liu and Stryker were like damn that's not fair how bad we lost.

After that we watched the movie Burlesque until it went off at eleven fifty. Everyone except me and Raiden went up to there rooms. I asked Raiden if he was staying and he said "Do you want me to" to which I answered yes. We just talked until twelve and the only reason we stopped talking is because he kissed me. What was that for I asked him and he said it tradition to kiss someone on new years. He started walking away but I grabbed his arm effectively stopping and kissed him slightly bending him back because he is taller than me.

When I pulled back to breath I noticed that he looked smug about something so I said asked him about it. He said "I don't think you can't get me flustered" so said is that a challenge to which replied "it is only a challenge if you can't do it". After he said that I kissed him again and when I pulled back this time we were in my bedroom. I started undressing him but said I was taking to long so in a flash of light we were both naked and on the bed. He was sitting on my lap and kissing my lips then deepening the kiss by biting my bottom lip. As we were kissing I pulled his hair out of the ponytail which made it frame his face. I asked him if he really wanted this and he said yes so I laid him down so that I could get the lube. As I prepped him he moaned and twisted which was so damn sexy .

When I pulled my fingers out he blushed and told me that its been awhile so I kissed him as I slowly pushed inside his tight ass. Once I was fully inside of him I stopped moving and stopped kissing him to look at his beautiful face. That's when I noticed that he eyes were wet but he looked like he was enjoying himself so I kept going. Awhile later I felt him clench and knew he was getting close so I bite his neck as he came screaming my name after two more hard thrust I came moaning his name because he clenched his ass again. I collapsed on top of him as he snickered while kissing my forehead. I asked what was funny and he said that he thinks its funny that he loves me to which I answered that by saying I loved too. There was a knock on my door as Sonya came busting through the door saying what the hell is going on up here. Raiden disappeared and then reappeared behind Sonya saying that I just got fucked by Johnny Cage and that felt to bad you will never get to feel it which had me laughing at the shocked look on her face as she whipped around trying to find him but he was again laying on me with his head on my chest. She turned back and said fuck you Raiden to which he replied "I'm to tired and you have a boyfriend". I was laughing so hard that I started coughing when she finally closed the door. I got up to lock the door and get some water but when I got in my bathroom Raiden was in the shower so I joined him. After we were clean we got back in the bed and went to sleep with Raiden laying his head on my chest.


End file.
